Loat Agus Ansin Fuair
by Cyerra Freeman
Summary: summary is inside first chapter WARNING WILL BE SWEARING AND IS AN OC. This is mostly off of Norse Mythology. That means it will be slightly different form the movies everybody knows about. Took inspiration after many LOKI and his children pins.
**SUMMARY**

Loat Agus Ansin Fuair is Irish for Lost and then found.

Cyerra Martin is a teenage girl living in the small town of Rancho Cucamonga. She is an only child, that is kind of oblivious to everything and... Nothing. Her fourteenth birthday is coming up and unusual and exciting things bloom out of nowhere. Literally.

She finds out about her father in the most confusing way, which her half siblings only... Helping?

Loki has had a recent child.

One born on Midgard at the name of Raven Draíochta Amháin Lokison.

WARNING WILL BE SWEARING AND IS AN OC.

This is mostly off of Norse Mythology. That means ot will be slightly different form the movies everybody knows about.

Took inspiration after many LOKI and his children pins.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **DAY 1:The First Sign**

Another day at this _wonderfu_ l place called school. I honestly don't really mind school. I only didn't like the kids that went to the school.

I'm thirteen years old and at the end of my eight grade year. _Almos_ t. It's only March and school ends May.

Also I'm almost 14. This will be the birthday that my dad will actually be here for.

Meh,close enough.

He serves in the military (Army), so he was off training privates, while trying not to shoot himself because "they are the definition of stupid. They go full retard." Plus he was on some tours to protect my country, which I am ever so grateful and proud.

He's is pretty amazing.

"Cyerra, are you even paying attention?" My math teacher, , said.

I winced, my eyes widening looking towards my 4th period math teacher, "Sorry, . I can't really concentrate today."

The class was all staring at me. I sat up straighter and smiled while waving my hand like: _hello! I'm over here!_ They all turned back around.

Mrs. Smith smiled a little bit.

She was this really nice African American women, who was about 5'5 and was really quiet. Her favorite color was either purple or pink (I forgot!) And her favorite animal is a penguin.

We continued doing the lesson and we had early lunch that week, so we got to go about five minutes early and get food before all the other students (or savages) got there.

"Alyssa do you even know how sexy Nico is?!" I tell one of my closest friends. She and I are huge Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus fans. I mean who wouldn't be though!?

"No you dumbass,Leo is beautiful. Don't forget sexy and drool worthy. From what one of the muses from Hercules once said," he was so hot, steam looked cool."

I slap my hand to my forehead, face palming.

I look up at her evilly with my boring brown eyes (they were actually starting to turn to green which is AWESOME)

"I'm about to drown your ship." I say to Alyssa.

Her mouth opens in horror," don't you dare hurt Caleo! What did they ever do to you!"

"You do know the full curse that belong to Calypso, right?", she didn't say anything, I continued," every time a hero lands on her island, the hero can't help themselves but to never fall in love with Calypso. While Calypso is cursed to fall in love with every hero that lands on her island. And no matter what they leave and break her heart." I say smiling.

"You bitch!," she yells," Stop blowing holes in my ship! Caleo shall live for as long as I!".

We are a bit extreme. It's an acquired taste.

The lunch bell rang and we all headed to our separate classes.

 _I wonder if I could try to write a FanFiction about Percy Jackson dying._

 _Alyssa would kill me... Ha I'd liked to see her try._

 _But then again I love Percy. He's to good for this evil world._

 _MWHHAHAH I SHALL WRITE THE STORY!_

 _It shall be called... Dead and Alive._

 _I'm so nice._

After 5th and 6th period I walked to the buses and boarded bus two. I greeted the bus driver, , and sat down in row four.

I continued to my grandparents house, sitting on the bus. I leaned my head against the window and after a minute I realized I was going to give myself a concussion from resting my head on the rattling bus window.

I went to YouTube on my phone and typed in Be A King by E-Dubble.

 _Sing it boy! Praise!_  
 _Gods this song is amazing._

I continued listening to Be A King by E-Dubble bumping my head to the music.

The bus came to a stop at Ridge Canyon Road. I quickly put up the bus window and grabbed my back pack and said good bye to .

I walked up the hill, music continually playing as I marched up towards the street.

I looked down at my feet watching the grass disappear under my converse. There were also a bunch of dandelions.

I kicked at them.

 _Dreams don't come true, not with a wish at least. You have to work for them. Work hard._

I looked up from my kicking of them.

I stopped and stared at the dandelions. They were everywhere. And where blooming. Like they were literally growing out of the ground, and blooming, in only a few seconds.

My eyes widened. _Magic?_

I rubbed my eyes, they were kind of cloudy.

Almost as if they had a misty film covering my eyes, not letting me see what was there.

I frowned. My eyes haven't acted like this in a while. I mean; Why now?

I continued on walking home aka my grandparents house while having to rub my eyes every once in a while.

I walked down the drive way to the front door and got out my keys.

It had Thors hammer, Mjölnir, my house key, then my grandparents house key, then a bracelet, then a dog tag with my name, birth month, year, and day.

The bracelet was one of those that had one white bead that had water from and then one black bead with mud from the Dead Sea.

 _Isn't it supposed to bring balance to your life or something?_

I shrugged. I don't really care.

I did my math homework, that was probably all wrong. I kind of didn't want to disappoint Mrs. Smith but I hope she would be be used to it by now. I'm a failure at math. I swear I don't mean to be.

It just happened.

Around the time of 4:30 I started to get dressed in my bathing suit.

I'm on Hillside Aquatics swim team. Swim starts at five and then ends at seven. It's at a community college, Chaffey to be exact. I hate the place.

First we have to swim for two hours, five days a week. We swim about two miles each day. In total of the whole year (it's a full year sport) we have about one week off. Then with the swim meets, they are once month. By once a month, I mean one full weekend, which is two days long. Then you have to swim four or more events.

I've been doing this sport for two years; I'm on my third year right now.

It has gotten really boring. Really boring.

Two hours of torture later people start to get out of the pool and start grabbing their equipment and drying off.

It's dark by now, with the moon barely rising.

I took off my cap and goggles letting my wet hair fall in the water. Letting it flow lightly, I dip under the surface and push myself to the bottom of the pool, letting my hair fan out and float around my face.

I've been told to have major beach/mermaid hair.

I grab my pearl necklace that is laying against my chest and bring up to my lips. It always seems to glow, especially when I got to the beach.

I push towards the surface doing a few mermaid kicks to get me up faster.

I do a pull and my head breaks the water while I grab the cement and push my self up on top of the concrete.

I smile. _Why is that so much fun?_

I walk towards my bag and stand away from everybody else. I don't really like talking to people, or more specifically them.

I grabbed my stuff from the pool side placing them neatly in my bag.

I walk out toward the parking lot, where my mom was picking me up.

I got into my mom's Camaro putting my really large bag at my feet. Or at least trying it was half on the seat half on the floor where my feet were.

Close enough.

We got home to my Lego house. It literally looked like a Lego house, as in it was built by a little kid. Not kidding.

I climb up the stairs past my passed out dad, that was lying on the couch.

He works graveyard shift at Frito Lay ( also known as the chip place ) and he sleeps during the day. He reminds me of a bat.

My eyes widen

 _BATMAN_

Anyway I take a shower, go get in my bed and go on an adventure for more Percy Jackson books on (my username is MajorFanGirlOfPercyJackson) and then on wattpad ( my username is Loki-d ) then continue to go and watch my newly started TV series, Supernatural.

I literally just started a few days ago (thank you spring break) and I'm on season two and (i think) episode seventeen.

I turned off the TV and put the remote control back.

I got under my bed cover with my moms kitten, Psycho, cuddling next to me and purring. He was to cute.

I fell asleep after a while of deep thinking. I always think the most when I'm by myself,listening to music and its about two or three in the morning.

That's always the best time to think, at least to me.

I welcomed the darkness, just to dream of something not normal.

" _Raven?"_

" _What the fuck, who's Raven? Get out of my head!"_

 _"Raven,don't you remember me?" The voice sounded hurt. And male._

" _Um no, who are you?"_

 _He appeared in a cage like cell. I was standing outside of it, while the male dude was inside._

 _He was tall, he looked as if he was a giant. He had long slicked back black hair, and bright green eyes._

 _I took a step backwards, making sure to get off the step that was closer to the cell._

 _"Raven," he breathed heavyly," I am your father."_

 _I looked at him and paused,"Did-did you just refer to Star Wars?"_

 _"What is this Star Wars you speak of?" He said angrily," they're are no Wars within the stars! I would be there!"_

 _"Ok, whatever dude," he interrupted me ,"father!"_

 _I continued, " I don't know who you are, your not my dad; that's for sure, and what's your name?"_

 _The halls started to echo with footsteps._

 _The man's eyes widened, "Goodbye Raven! The guards are coming, they sense you," he paused," or me."_

 _The steps were getting louder,"wait, what?!"_

 _"Your siblings will try to find you! Be safe, love! My name is Lo-"_

I was transported through a rainbow looking thing.

I woke up sweaty and startled. As if I had woken up falling.

The connection was cut.

I was alone.

I looked towards my ceiling.

The guy, my 'dad' said his name was Lo something. He looked so familiar.

My eyes widened, I grabbed my lap top and went to Google and typed in E _nemy's of the Avengers._

It came up with the Chitari, Frost Giants, Red Skull, Obadiah Stane, Ultron and some others, showing a of their backgrounds and such.

I clicked on the Chitari link and a new screen popped open.

It said how the Avengers had fought them, what they came in, who helped them, who was forced to help them, what the cause of attack was; everything.

I scrolled farther into the article from  
 _National Geographic_ and _New York Time_ s.

From New York Times: _A new report has just came in from Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries; or better know as Iron Man. He said to the reporters, " The threat leading the Chitari was a god named Loki, he is the adopted brother of Thor and is the god of mischief. He is locked away tight in Asgard with guards watching him closely. He will not be getting out any time soon."_

 _With that left to the destroyed Tower. He is helping New York with donations of money and the other Avengers will also be helping with construction, and ways to protect ourselves if something ever close comes around again._

 _We will have further news on this later._

 _-_ Tammy Dove

My eyes widened, it couldn't be. It couldn't.

Loki.


End file.
